zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo-Fusion
The Neo-Fusions are the results of two element crystals swapping halves, and can only be accessed by the hyper mode alphas. Tyranno-Loader The Tyranno-Loader is the first Neo-Fusion unlocked, the combination of Dino Runner 1 (Thomas) and Siren Racer 3 (Alfie), and the elements of fire and earth. It combines the structure of a T-Rex with the versatility of an excavator. Appearance The Tyranno-Loader's structure is mainly Dino Runner 1 armored by Siren Racer 3. The calves, skull, and tail of Dino Runner 1 remain unchanged, but everything else is augmented or entirely replaced. The head cannon is similar to the usual version used by Dino Runner 1, but is colored green and instead of rising out of the head, it is formed from the exhaust portion of Siren Racer 3, which replaces Dino Runner 1's thin arms with thicker ones formed from it's counterweights, and the 2 cabs fuse with the forelegs, extending sections to set them flush. The chassis splits in half to form the combination's feet, with the treads in the center of each foot. The remainder of Siren Racer 3 the rearranges parts to form a back-mounted turret, where Dino Runner 1's arms attach once they convert into additional blasters. The Tyranno-Loader's forearms were originally limited to the large three-fingered claws on the end for weapons capability, but this weakness was aborted upon the combination's completion, where large dark blue and dark green multi-tools were added, with blue and green lights signaling which elements were in play. When the exo-warrior/head detaches, it has a smaller green replacement head for when the real head is not connected. The replacement head is similar in appearance to a Velociraptor's. Operation When first formed, the Tyranno-Loader lacked the multi-tools and was thus, incomplete. Without them, it was rather volatile, forcing the team to move to a clear area before using it, as the elemental energies contained within were unrefined, causing unintended damage with each attack. The multi-tools shared the same problems, making the use of the combination as a whole rather risky. The completion of the Tyranno-Loader corrected these errors, as the debugged multi-tools refined and channeled the energy properly, allowing it to operate safely. The claws can also rearrange positions depending on the situations. Thomas and Alfie both speak out of the head, but only one voice at a time for different words, not both at the same time for different words each. Both share the head when they say the same thing at the same time. If Thomas speaks with the head, Alfie speaks out of the turret, which acts as a separate body for him. If Alfie speaks out of the dino head, someone other than he or Thomas will speak in response, as the turret head is reserved for him. The Tyranno-Loader's body is loaded with tools and weapons of multiple functions, most notably, the triple claws on it's arms, which can change orientation depending on the situation. The multi-tools can also function as blasters, blades, bludgeons, lasers, drills, wires, grappling hooks, claws, missiles and sprayers, though multiple times, the vents in the palms are used. The main cannon takes 10 minutes to charge a full power shot, which can vaporize an entire city if prompted. The regular shots also deal heavy damage, but it can fire large energy beams and fire off the tip as a missile. The smaller cannons mainly fire in a style similar to a machine gun, but like the main cannon, fires a stream or the tips as missiles. The head cannon also functions as a scanner, laser, missile, blaster, radar, grappling hook and sprayer, though much of those functions are present in the head, specifically, the eyes and mouth. The mouth's functions are unchanged from Dino Runner 1, as is the tail. While capable of running and jumping with the legs themselves, Siren Racer 3's treads and leg joints allow it to jump higher and increase it's speed, as well as allow it to stand on water. The treads function as conveyor belts when digging, launching the dirt and rocks to behind the mech. The sides if the legs have 3 ports that either form launchers or missile pods containing 3 missiles each, with 8 more ports behind with the same function. The main cannon also functions as a standard excavator arm with attachments. Carson later built a second version of Siren Racer 3 specifically for the Tyranno-Loader combination. In the case that Alfie or his mech were unavailable, the Tyranno-Loader could still be accessed by Thomas should he need it. The spare Siren Racer 3 is dark navy with teal green instead of white, and is capable of using the real deal's abilities. A second Dino Runner 1 was also built with a similar purpose and color scheme, but with dark green instead of blue and is used by Alfie instead of Thomas. Trivia * The Tyranno-Loader's first design was different from the final one, being streamlined to add some asthetic modifications. * The final design had the following differences from the prototype: ** The arms stuck farther out, being clear of the combination's large head. ** The turret had extra panels securing it to the back, and the top half was folded in more, Dino Runner 1's arms being differenciated by blue patches on it. ** The original design had Dino Runner 1's feet on top of blocky tread units, where the final design had the ankles colored like Dino Runner 1's feet, with the tread sections forming the actual feet, the surrounding panels forming the outer toes. The middle toes of the final design's feet are formed from the caterpillar tracks. * It is the only Neo-Fusion with male components. Astro Whale The Astro Whale is the second Neo-Fusion unlocked, the combination of Jungle Rusher 5 (Danielle) and Galaxy Rider 4 (Molly), and the elements of wind and lightning. It combines a Whale's aquatic maneuverability, navigation and tracking with the flight advantages and technology of a space shuttle. Appearance The Astro Whale's structure is mainly Jungle Rusher 5 armored by Siren Racer 3. The skull and body of Jungle Rusher 5 remain unchanged, but everything else is augmented. The head cannon is similar to the version used by Dino Runner 1 and the Tyranno-Loader, but is colored yellow and instead of rising out of the head, it is formed from the thruster portion of Galaxy Rider 4, which adds to Jungle Rusher 5's fins with a second pair formed from it's wings, and the 2 fuselage halves fuse with the main fins, the front gaining cannons on each side while. The cockpit then attaches to the mech's tail. When the exo-warrior detaches, it has a yellow pad in it's place. Operation The Astro Whale's composition (Danielle and Molly) meant that Danielle's generally more aggressive approach often clashes with Molly's gentler nature, often giving her dominant control and cutting the maximum strength in half. Over time, though, Danielle found herself more willing to work with Thomas's friends, increasing it's maximum output. Danielle and Molly both speak out of the head, but only one voice at a time for different words, not both at the same time for different words each. Both share the head when they say the same thing at the same time. If Danielle speaks with the head, Molly speaks out of the shuttle cockpit, which acts as a separate body for her. If Molly speaks out of the whale head, someone other than she or Danielle will speak in response, as the cockpit head is reserved for her. Much like the Tyranno-Loader before it, the Astro Whale's body is loaded with tools and weapons of multiple functions, most notably, the boosters on it's sides. The head cannon also functions as a scanner, laser, missile, blaster, radar, grappling hook and sprayer, though much of those functions are present in the head, specifically, the eyes and mouth. The mouth's functions are unchanged from Jungle Rusher 5. While capable of flying and swimming with the original fins by themselves, Galaxy Rider 4's boosters and wings allow it to fly higher and increase it's speed, as well as allow it to work in space. The laser cannons on the sides fire short pulses of electricity and at times can blow gusts of winds. Carson later built a second version of Galaxy Rider 4 specifically for the Astro Whale combination. In the case that Molly or her mech were unavailable, the Astro Whale could still be accessed by Danielle should she need it. The spare Galaxy Rider 4 is dark magenta with light orange instead of white, and is capable of using the real deal's abilities. A second Jungle Rusher 5 was also built with a similar purpose and color scheme, but with dark mustard instead of magenta and is used by Molly instead of Danielle. Trivia * The Astro Whale is the only Neo-Fusion made of opposing components.